


The Fight

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Rhett and Link are in a relashionship and had the biggest fight of their life, is it gonna go too far?





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i'm sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes (please just don't focus on that ) also if you are sensitie to suicide you might want to click away. enjoy!

Link was left alone in the house. Rhett stormed out minutes ago to escape one of their biggest fight. They were fighting a lot these few months and Link felt more alone then ever. He was not sure if he could take it anymore. He was thinking of all the times Rhett and he had, some good moments, but those weren't happening anymore. Link didn't know what to do to fix the situation and had no more hope to go back to what they were.

Rhett stormed out of the house, jumping in his car. He was tired of fighting with Link, but he was so upsetting! Rhett was trying to be calm, but he would only get on his nerves. He loved Link, but he knew their relationship wasn't going in the right path. Rhett didn't know where he was going and he wasn't sure when he was going to come back, but he wanted to get away from their house.

Link was waiting for Rhett, he hasn't been gone for so long after they fought before. He decided to go sit on the bed and wait. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, maybe a couple of hours. He didn't know. Link was now convince that Rhett wasn't coming back... Rhett didn't need him anymore. Link got up and approached the night stand opening the drawer, revealing what he knew was waiting for him...

Rhett had droven all day without stoping, he kept thinking of Link and how he would be so worried to see him gone for so long. Rhett was ready to apoligize and do everything as best as he could to make their relation work again. They both loved each other and that's what they were forgetting. Everything could be fix and Rhett was ready to do it. The last thing he wanted was to lose Link.

Rhett finally arrived at the door taking a few minutes at the doorstep to gather his thoughts,but as he entered the house, he heard a gunshot echo in the silent house. Every inch of his body froze in fear, he did come back.... but it was too late....


End file.
